


Contract Killer

by telefool



Category: Killing Eve (TV 2018)
Genre: Canonical Character Death, Gen, Implied/Referenced Cheating, Melodrama, Murder, Regret
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-30
Updated: 2018-08-30
Packaged: 2019-07-04 09:38:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15838611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/telefool/pseuds/telefool
Summary: Bill's final thoughts on the dance floor.





	Contract Killer

**Author's Note:**

> I assumed Keiko took Bill's last name for tagging purposes, but I would love to be corrected. If anyone knows her canon full name please post it in the comments.

Keiko had made him promise. She'd made him promise and Bill hadn't listened and now he was going to die.

 

He pushed his way deeper into the lights, into the throng of noise and warm bodies, blood already rushing in his ears without having had a single drink. He'd have hardly had one here, of all the foolish places, given any sort of choice. Had he chosen to break his promise, instead of it just happening.

 

_'Sex doesn't just happen.' Keiko had spat at him, arms across her chest like a shield._

 

After all, how would the headlines read if he was killed here?  **'Aging Kinkster has Final Go'** ? Nah, even The Sun could think of a better title than that. No, there were too many kids here, too much noise for real conversation. Too many damn people all around, too many cheaply coloured drinks- Bill could at least say that he had matured enough to want his fun with a bit of class. 

 

So many people, and he could still pick her out in the crowd, god, could recognize the powerful lines of her shoulders, cutting towards him like a shark. It made Bill flounder harder fighting against the pulse of bodies around him.

 

He'd promised her- and for Eve he'd lied.

 

_'Promise me.' She'd asked of him, and Bill everyday was grateful that his promises held any weight after the sins he'd committed against her heart. 'Promise me, Billy. No clubs- no drinks.'_

 

Here, as a murderous assassin hunted him through the crowd, Bill could admit he hadn't lied just for Eve- he'd lied for Kenny and Carolyn, and for Elena, who had trusted them enough to follow them into the only government job without benefits. He was lying for Nico, for whom he hope Eve got this out of her system. She was still so young at heart-

 

Now he was lying to himself.

 

Bill felt a hand grab his sleeve, pull him close against the tide of the crowd. Pulled him close like a lover or a friend. He knew it was her before he turned to face her. She had the strongest grip he'd ever felt on a woman, and he'd enjoyed a few.

 

Had a bit of a thing for it, really. It was why he was even here, why he'd let Eve drag him into this rubbish. Eve's endless knight's quest to prove everyone wrong- his gutter-mouthed sage.

 

He would have never called Larry a dickswab , if Eve hadn't first.

 

He was a follower, that was Bill's problem. Had never had any practice being the biggest boy in the school yard. He'd followed Carolyn's staid practicality of nature, until he was numb to the strangeness of catching a murderess. Had him treating it like any other eight to four. Until Bill was kissing his wife goodbye, lying with his last breath that he would be safe.

Let them lead him here. Villanelle kept him close. In flashes of light, he could see her eyes, dark and terrible on her face.

 

_The night Keiko had found out, she'd held him with those same eyes, only her eyes. Crouched beside their bed where Bill had been sleeping, uneasily. Guiltily. Just those big, dark, painful eyes and the glow of his phone lighting her face._

 

_He'd realized what had happened, just as her eyes had begun to pool and drip._

 

_He'd happened to her._

 

_'You're cheating on me, Billy?'_

 

Villanelle jerked the knife in and out of his heart.

 

_'You lied to me, Billy!'_

 

Villanelle's arm strong and supportive around his waist. The dance instructor for the wedding had wanted Bill stiff and structured around her. At the reception, Bill had let Keiko lead. She had been so happy that day- a small smile playing on her mouth that he knew meant fun later. Her eyes still untouched by that scarring sadness.

 

Villanelle waltzed his body to the beat, careless like a lover, as blood seeped from Bill's punctured heart. When she handed him off to the crushing swell, he cried for her as he would have cried for his mother.

 

They didn't notice the wine slowly staining his shirt, his desperate efforts to breathe. Eve was nowhere.

 

Bill died alone.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> [twitter](https://mobile.twitter.com/telefool)


End file.
